Starwars the lost chapters of Jack Dartkstar
by Max hellsing
Summary: This takes place after the Empire.  Evil lurks in the far reaches of space the new sith lord "Cry-rose" has evil up his sleeves...


Star wars.

The life of Jack Dark-star. Part one.

Its been five years since the fall of the empire and the creation of

new Jedi order. Master skywalker trains new jedi. But darkness still

lies in the far reaches of the outer rim, evil can never be fully stamped out

A quick blue slash cut though a Droid in a room and the lightsaber shut off. Jack Darkstar looked down at the broken training droid. Jack, dressed in a brown tunic and simple brown pants, White gloves and black boots, a brown belt with his saber hooked on, his skin a simple tan and his eyes green, hair brown.

"Very nice Jack" A clap was heard, Master skywalker stepped forward and looked at Jack, your skill has risen much since this last fight with that Droid.

"Thank you Master Skywalker" Jack bowed.

"Jack you and master Regula are going to Naboo, rumor of a Sith Hiding, Your mission is to Put down this rumor and if there is a Sith take him out, Your new master Regula has already been told of this." Luke blinked once hands folded in front of him.

"So hes my new master?.." Jack asked.

"Yes Dark-star, since buzzbins death we decied that Regula would do the best for you" Luke nodded walking out.

Orbit of Naboo

"So this is Jack Dark-star" A tall man said. Dressed in brown and white tunic white cape brown pants and boots, eyes where a soft blue and hair was grey.

"Yes I am Jack Dark-star, you must be Master Regula" Jack said quick and sharp.

"Yes master Ron Regula, So shell we start.." Hes said, not a Question. And glanced at the landing ship

The ship landed in the center of the city. Soldiers waiting yawned as it landed.

"Took them long enough" Leia mumbled.

The Plank went down as Master Regula walked down and smiled at Leia. Jack steped off from the top and waited behind Regula, face blank.

"So jedi master Regula you have came here to put down the rumor of the sith?"

Leia asked glancing at jack.

"Yes that what I am here for." He nodded in agreement.

"So then lets get this show on the Road!" Jack burst out

Leia and Regula looked at Jack and blinked once.

"C'mon, wher was this sith last seen we start from there, he can't be that hard to find.."

Jack said hands on hips

"Haha.." a voice spoke from above. A Figure above them, dressed in all black and a cape a white helm with a red retangle to see out of that glowed. He snapped once another figure stood next to him, dressed in all black yellow hair and blue eyes..

"Master my order?" Jason said with a hush voice.

"Kill em all." Darth Cry-rose said though the helm. Turning away and walked off.

"Yes my MASTER!" Jason yelled and leaped off the roof with a roll and slammed down. A Red lightsaber burst to life and he ran forward cutting down the soldiers. Then ran at regula and leaped up

His attack was cut short when Jack blocked his blue blade alive and twirled around getting in a saber lock.

"Master go after the one in the helm I'll take this guy" Jack smirked pushing down on Jason's blade.

Regula nodded and burst forward up on the roof and ran off.

"Ahaha looks like I can add another Jedi too my kill LIST!" Jason yelled breaking the saber lock eyes filled with insanity and slashed forward at Jack chest.

Jack ducked and rolled to the side as Jason's saber slashes down.

"Come back here little Jedi!" Jason calls out shooting forward at Jack.

Jack .. Blinks and uses the force and tosses part of a wall and runs backwards down a long hall wall. Jason smiles wide breaking the wall to bits with the force and and ran forward saber at side. Jack pressed him self on a wall eyes closed.

"Sith lord your time is up" Regula said,behind him, holding his saber, not on yet.

"Good job Jedi master..Tell me what is your name, I like to find out the names of whom I kill.." The sith said

" My name is Jedi master Regula and what is yours?" He said the answer, turning on his saber one blade blue the other blade green Double saber.

"Darth.. Cry-rose.. and of course the jedi turns his weapon on first." Cry-rose said and turned around to face Regula.

" My apprentice Jack Dark-star is going to make quick work of yours.." Regula smiled and aimed his saber at him.

"oh I bet he is, my apprentice Jason is strong in the force but insane so it should be fun.." lifting up his hand sith lighting shoots out down at Regula.

"No sith lord" He defelected the lighting up the sky and smirked.

"Nice Jedi you can block lightning but can you block this..?" Flames spun around his hand in a piller on his palm "Sith Flames" he shot a long stream of bright red flames at Regula burning the ground and air around it.

Regula eyes widen as he rolled to the left the sith flames following him, he leaped up and and turned off one blade and slashed down at Cry-rose.

"Ha" Cry-rose chuckled as he used his other hand to shoot a piller of flames, stoping the other hand and steped back

Regula tossed his saber and cut though the flames, the saber hit Cry-rose in the arm and Regula hit the ground with a grunt. The saber came back and he caught it.

"Guh.. Damn you Jedi master" Cry-rose mumbled. "I wonder how your apprentie is doing?"

"Take off that Helmet!" Regula demanded standing up.

Cry-rose shock his head and shot a thing of lighting at Regula and leaped off the roof on to a ship and flew off.

-Back at Jack and Jason-

Jason kept on slashing over and over making Jack back up. Damn it jack thought, hes using Rancor fighting style over and over slashing not letting me make a move, making me stay on defence the best way to handle him is with a trick.

"Jedi! How about you fight BACK" Jason spun slash

Jack blocked over the head and smirked "gotcha" and force pushed him on to a wall breaking the wall.

Jason rose up and look up and saw Cry-roses ship fly past him. Jason grabbed a cord and climbed in the ship flow off.

Regula walked back over to jack and looked at him. "Did you get him?"

"N-n-n-no Master.. he i-urm..couldnt land a real blow at him, he fled." Jack mumbled softly.

"I understand lets get back to the ship" he glanced at leia who came back.

"Here Take my ship its faster and will get to the temple faster then your cruiser would" Leia said pointing to the large sliver ship.

"Thanks" Jack said

END

I do not own Starwars, Jack, Jason regula and Cry-rose are made up and yes Sith flames are real so said a starwar guide.


End file.
